Something special
by Nyacandy
Summary: Annabeth's life is perfect. She has amazing friends and a loving boyfriend. She knows exactly what she wants in life. But when she meets Percy Jackson, she falls hard for him, and suddenly everything becomes so complicated.
1. Chapter 1

"I wish you didn't have to go, Annabeth."

Annabeth walked over to Luke and pulled him into a kiss. " I know, but it's only for the summer. You know, I think it'll actually be good for us."

Luke raised his eyebrows. " Oh yeah? How?"

"Being apart will just make us stronger. You know, it will intensify our feelings for each other and..."

"Annabeth, that's bullshit and you know it."

They burst out laughing. "I know it is. I'll just miss you too much."

"I'll miss you too." He leaned in for another kiss.

"My dads not coming until tomorrow. You wanna hang out when I'm finished packing?"

"Cafe, same time as always?"

A look of disappointment flashed on Annabeths face, but she quickly hid it. "Same time as always."

The next day, Piper came over to help Annabeh do some last minute packing.

"Are you excited to be spending the summer with your dad?" Piper asked, while packing Annabeth's bathing suits.

Annabeh shrugged. "I mean, I haven't seen him in two years. I don't know what it's gonna be like living with him. I said some mean things to him the last time I saw him. I just don't want it to be like last time."

"It won't be," Piper assured her.

"Piper."

"yeah?"

"I need something different."

"Something like what?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. Maybe I just need some adventure in my life."

"Uh, yeah you do. You need a break from studying."

"But senior year is coming up. If anything, I need to study more."

Piper rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless. You need to learn how to have fun this summer. Be spontaneous."

"Annabeth! You're dad is here!" Malcolm called.

Annabeth gave Piper a look that said "help".

"It'll be fine, C'mon." Piper grabbed Annabeths bags and started toting them down the stairs.

Annabeth took one last look around her room."See you in two and a half months." She muttered.

She walked to the top of the stairs and suddenly had a bad feeling. "Maybe I should stay home," she thought.

She tried to shake the feeling. Everything would be fine, right? She sighed one last time and descended the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the airport had been painfully awkward. Annabeth's dad had hugged her tentatively, like he was scared if he hugged too hard Annabeth would get freaked out and bolt, which she might've done now if she wasn't on a plane 36,000 feet in the air.

Now she had her headphones in her ears and her eyes closed, trying to think of a plan for the summer. She didn't have any friends in California. Maybe she'd go to the beach and learn how to surf, or go kayaking, if people still did that. But then she remembered that she didn't really like the beach. So maybe planning out the summer was going to be a little more difficult.

The six hour plane ride flew by, surprisingly. One awkward car ride later, and Annabeth was at her home for the summer.

Her fathers house never ceased to amaze Annabeth. Every time she laid her eyes on it, it took her breath away. The Victorian style house had been made years before, but was re-done to make it look a bit more modern. The architecture inspired her, which was one of the reasons she decided to visit her dad for the summer.

Her father grabbed her bags and led her into the house and to her room. The house felt so familiar yet so foreign. She saw no sign of her step mother or siblings yet, which was fine with her.

A wave of nostalgia hit her when she walked into her old room. Everything looked exactly how it was the last time she was here. All of her drawings still hung on the walls. Her bed was unmade and clothes were strewn over the floor. It was like she never left.

She walked over to the nightstand and picked up a small black box.

"Is this?..."

Her father smiled. "Open it."

Inside the box was a silver owl necklace. It was small and cheap, probably cost 10 bucks, but it meant the world to Annabeth. She smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"I thought I lost this! How did you find it?"

"You left it behind last time you left. I know how much you love that thing, so I made sure to keep it safe until you ca-"

Annabeth cut his sentence short by tackling him in a hug.

"Thank you."

"Listen, Annabeth. I know that last time didn't really, uh, work out. But this is your home, never forget that."

"I know. So, where are the twins and..."

"Helen took them to her parents house for the weekend _._ It's just you and I. Do you wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Um, actually I thought I would go to the beach for a little while. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'll leave you to unpack."

Once her father left, Annabeth put away her things and tidied up her room. She thought about her father. They were getting along so far. She wondered how long that would last, especially when her step-mother came home.

Once she was finished, she threw a bathing suit on and got dressed in a tank top and shorts. She wasn't even sure why she was going. Nevertheless, she grabbed her things and started the 15 minute walk to the beach. Along the way, she stopped at a shop to buy a surfboard. If she was gonna do this, she would be commited.

The beach was crowded; typical on a Saturday. Annabeth sighed. Huge crowds annoyed her, so she made her way down to a less populated area. She laid her towel down in the sand and settled into it, relaxing a bit. She looked out into the ocean, which was a pretty blue green color. A few people were surfing, so Annabeth observed them, trying to learn their technique.

One guy definitely stood out. He rode the waves with such ease, he looked like he was born to surf.

Annabeth took off her clothes, exposing her gray bathing suit. She grabbed her board and walked to the shoreline. She watched the boy surf, following his movements, studying his feet placement, how he adjusted to accommodate bigger waves.

Once she more or less understood how surfing worked, she stared at the waves, trying to get up the courage to try it. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

"You know, most people who stalk me are a little less obvious about it. But then again, most of them aren't as pretty as you. Percy Jackson." The surfer guy held out his hand to Annabeth.

 _Trouble_

That was the first word that came to her mind when she looked at him. He was, well, sexy.

He had dark windswept hair and gorgeous eyes the color of the sea. His toned muscles and six pack abs that made her want to run her fingers across his chest and explore every inch of him.

The thoughts she had made her feel unfaithful, like she was cheating on Luke. And that made her feel guilty.

Percy cocked his head. "So are you going to continue admiring me or are you gonna shake my hand?"

Annabeth glared at him. "No, I'm not going to shake your hand. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go surf now."

"You've been standing here for a while. Looks like you've never surfed a day in your life."

"Oh, so you've been watching me, too."

Percy shrugged. "Well, you're beuautiful. Kinda hard not to notice you."

He gave Annabeth a look. A look that made her insides melt.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I could teach you."

Annabeth knew what she should say. She should tell him no, then leave and forget she ever met him. Forget that this handsome, flirtatious guy had just offered to teach her how to surf. Because, even though she'd only met Percy Jackson five minutes ago, she new she shouldn't befriend him.

"You're in luck, Annabeth. I'm kind of the best surfer around here. I'm the perfect person to teach you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I just have one rule. No flirting."

"Ok, no flirting." Percy winked at her. "Let's get in the water. I'm gonna teach you everything there is to know about surfing. You're going to be an expert by the time I'm done with you."

A/N: I'm going to be updating this story every Saturday. I might update earlier if I finish the chapter early. I wanted this whole story to be in Annabeth's POV, but please review and tell me if I should do Percy's too. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth really sucked at surfing. She couldn't stay standing on the board for more than a few seconds before wiping out. But surprisingly, Percy was an patient teacher. He showed her how to first start paddling on the board then stand up. After countless tries Annabeth finally stood on the board for at least ten seconds.

Percy yelled out a loud cheer. "Yes, I knew you could do it Annabeth, you're gonna be a surfing pro in no time!" He smiled at her and Annabeth's heart melted. Something about the way his wet hair stuck to his face, and those sea green eyes that seemed to stare into her soul...

 _Snap out of it_

Annabeth mentally slapped herself. Why was she having these thoughts about a guy she just barely met? She had a boyfriend, an amazing caring guy named Luke who she loved. She shouldn't be having these thoughts. But yet she did.

"You know Percy, I actually should get going." She started towards the shore.

His smile faltered. "Oh come on, we just started having fun. At least let me take you out for ice cream first?"

"I don't know..."

"C'mon it'll fun."

Annabeth found herself saying yes. They got dressed and made their way to a small cafe on the beach."

"So where are you from Annabeth? You don't look like you're from here."

"Why do you say that?"

Percy shrugged. "You just don't strike me as a Californian. I'm from New York. I'm visiting my dad for the summer"

"Really? That's such a coincidence. I'm here visiting my dad from New York too."

"No way, I knew there was something I liked about you." They had reached the cafe. Percy led them to a small booth. He ordered mint chocolate chip and Annabeth ordered vanilla.

"Plain vanilla? Come on, live on the wild side Annabeth"

She rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with vanilla. Sometimes plain is best."

Percy smirked. "Yeah, okay. So tell me what you do in your free time. Read books? Watch paint dry?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. He might be cute but he was really starting to irritate her.

"No really." Percy said. "What do you do."

They started talking about their lives back in New York. It turns out that Percy was captain of his swim team. Figures. He loved riding horses and hated all things school. Annabeth told him about her love of architecture.

He raised his eyebrows. "Architecture? You must be crazy smart then"

Annabeth shrugged. "It's the only thing that really interests me. I can't see myself doing anything else."

Annabeth eventually brought up Luke's name in the conversation.

"Who's Luke? Is he your boyfriend?" Percy asked.

"Yes"

"Oh" Percy had a sort of look on his face, but it flashed for a second and then it was gone.

A little while later they left the cafe.

"Thanks for teaching me how to surf, Percy."

He smiled that gorgeous smile of his. "No problem. We could have another lesson again sometime if you'd like. Let's exchange numbers?"

"Sure." Annabeth gave him her number. "So I guess I'll be seeing you."

Percy winked. "See you, wise girl."

"Wise girl?"

"Your necklace. I'll text you sometime, okay?" He headed off.

Annabeth fingered her owl necklace as she walked home. Percy Jackson was something else. She had only just met him and she wanted to know so much more about him. She knew that they could be great friends. But she also knew that their friendship could be potentially dangerous. She's thought a million thoughts as she reached her house. This was going to be an interesting summer.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth spent the next couple of days trying to adjust to her new home for the summer. Things were still tense between her and her father, but he was making an effort which she greatly appreciated. Now they were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Annabeth, I guess I should tell you that Helen and the kids are coming back today."

"Oh." She chewed on her eggs.

"She's excited that you're here. She really wants things to work out."

"Okay." Annabeth knew that things probably wouldn't change. Her stepmother would play nice for a while but sooner or later she would be back to resenting her.

She cleared her throat. "I think I'm gonna do some more unpacking, thanks for breakfast."

She headed up the stairs and to her room. She checked her phone. She had a text from Percy.

" _Hey wise girl. I had a nice time with you the other day;) How are you settling in?"_

" _I'm still unpacking. Are you free later? I have to get out of the house for a little while:/"_

 _"Yeah sure, anything you've been wanting to do?"_

 _"Yes! I'll send you my address and we can go to the museum."_

 _"A museum? Figures. I'll be over soon."_

 _"Sounds good."_

Why was Annabeth making plans with a guy she just met? She didn't know but she had to get out of the house. She did not want to be home when her stepmother got here.

A half hour later her father called up to her, "Annabeth, your friend is here."

She came down the stairs. "Hey, wise girl." Percy grinned at her.

Her dad looked confused. "I didn't know you knew people here Annabeth."

"I don't. Percy and I just met yesterday. See you later, dad." She pulled Percy out of the door.

"Second date and I already met the father. This relationship is moving a bit fast, don't you think?" He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I have a boyfriend. This is not a date."

"I must say, the hand holding might be my favorite part."

Annabeth hadn't realized that she was still holding his hand. She shook it off. "Do you know where the museum is?"

He laughed. "Yeah, it's within walking distance. I've never been inside but I pass it all the time."

"Shocker."

"You're a little mean, you know that?"

Annabeth shrugged. They walked in silence for a while.

"So why'd you wanna hang out anyway? I mean, I'm not complaining but you couldn't go a full 24 hours without seeing me? Oh you are so going to fall in love with me."

"What is it with your need to flirt constantly?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Hey, I have a gift. But really, why did you need to leave the house?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "My stepmother is coming back today. She... let's just say that we don't really get along."

Percy nodded. "I don't have the best track record with stepmothers either."

"The last time I was here we had this huge fight. I just hope that we'll be able to get along this time."

"Hopefully you will. Me and my stepmother, though? I don't think we will ever get along."

"What happened with you two?" Annabeth asked.

"My dad kind of cheated on her with my mom."

"Oh. Yikes."

"Yup. She totally hates my guts. Rightfully so, I guess. Anyways, We're here."

They explored the museum. The whole experience was a lot of Annabeth sharing cool facts about the artwork and Percy spacing out and looking very uninterested.

"Percy, are you even listening?" She snapped him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that artwork looks great. Now can we go get something to eat?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She figured that she would be eye rolling a lot if she continued to hang out with Percy. "Fine, let's go."

"Oh my god, finally. That really was torture. I need to show you what real fun is. My friend is having a party this weekend. Do you want to come?"

"Ummm I don't really do parties."

"I can tell. You're going, wise girl. It's time to introduce you to the wild side." He smirked.

"Whatever, let's go eat."

After going out to eat, Percy walked Annabeth home.

"Bye Annabeth, good luck with your stepmom. I'll see you on Saturday."

"Thanks. Bye Percy." She knocked on the door.

A women answered it. "Hi Annabeth, it's nice to see you again."

Her stepmother had arrived.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite:)**


	5. Chapter 5

To Annabeth's surprise, the encounter went pretty well. Her stepmother asked her all about school, her life in New York, her future college plans. It was almost like she _cared_ , which was weird. The last time Annabeth was here she ran away, and she didn't think her stepmother cared enough to even put up a missing sign.

"It's so exciting to have you here, Annabeth. The boys haven't seen you in forever! Do you still like chocolate chip cookies? I'll make you a batch right now." She said.

"No, that's okay."

"Don't be silly it's fine. By the way who was that guy that you were hanging out with earlier? He's cute, is he your boyfriend?"

Annabeth wondered when the annoying question asking would stop. It was weird but actually kind of nice. She wondered how long this would last. Sooner or later she would screw something up, she was sure of it. Then her stepmom would go back to hating her and then eventually her dad would too and then...

No, she refused to think about it. Everything would work out this summer. So she sat and laughed and talked with her parents and stepbrothers and it felt good. For once she felt like she was part of the family.

Her stepmother stopped her when she was heading up the stairs.

"Annabeth, I know that the last time you were here wasn't exactly... Well I just hope that we can move past everything that happened. I'm happy that you're home."

Annabeth smiled back at her. "I'm glad to be back."

In her room she opened her computer and FaceTimed Piper.

"Annabeth!" She all but screamed at the computer.

"Hey, Piper." Annabeth couldn't help but smile. She missed her friend. "How are you? Is that Jason back there?"

Piper looked back at her snoring boyfriend and sighed. "If I didn't know any better I would think that that boy is only with me for my bed. He naps like crazy. Never mind him though, how are _you?_ Is your stepmother back? Is she horrible?"

Annabeth shook her head. "That's the thing Piper; She's being nice to me."

"Umm are we talking about the same stepmother?"

"It's weird, but it's actually kind of nice."

Piper looked skeptical. "Annabeth, we used to call her the stepmother from hell. The things she used to say to you-"

"I know." Annabeth had so much resentment in her heart for Helen, but she didn't want to hold a grudge anymore. That wasn't going to help anyone. "I want to at least try to have some sort of relationship with my dad, and in order to do that I need to have one with her too."

Piper nodded. "That makes sense. I hope everything works out."

"Me too."

"So enough about her. How's the Cali life? Have you made any friends?"

"Well I met someone. His name is Percy."

"He?" Piper wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "So you went and found yourself a summer boo, huh?" She laughed.

Annabeth bit her lip. "No, we're just friends."

"No." Piper's eyes widened. "Annabeth, no. You have Luke."

"I didn't say I liked him!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"But you do, don't you? You're biting your lip. And you have the same look on your face as when you used to talk about Luke."

Annabeth didn't say anything.

Piper sighed. "Okay listen. A little crush is okay. Everyone gets those. But the important thing is that it's just a little crush, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "You're right. I mean, he's attractive and everything but I'm not gonna, like, act on it."

"Good. Where'd you meet him anyway."

"The beach. I was surfing."

"You hate the ocean! God, I would've paid to see that."

"It's a good thing you didn't. I wiped out so many times."

Jason began to stir on Piper's bed. "Piper," he called out sleepily, moving his arms around and trying to find her. "Come cuddle with me, I'm cold."

Piper rolled her eyes. "He's such a big baby. I gotta go Annabeth. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?" She gave her a pointed look.

"Bye, Piper." She closed the video chat.

Piper was being ridiculous. It's not like she would ever cheat on Luke. He meant too much to her to just throw their whole relationship away over someone she just met.

Annabeth sighed and crawled into bed, a million thoughts rushing through her bed. She really hoped she'd make it through this summer.

 **A/N: Thanks for your review, The Starbucks thief. You're right, I'm going to be adding more details to this story, as well as trying to show different sides of Annabeth and Percy throughout it. Thank you for reading:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth studied herself in the mirror and groaned. No outfit looked right on her. Why had she agreed to go to this stupid party with Percy anyway? She had never really been to a high school party before. She was always busy working at the library or studying. Piper had unsuccessfully tried to get Annabeth to go out a few times, but it just wasn't Annabeth's style.

She took off the dress she was currently wearing and opted for something more casual instead. Just jeans and a nice white blouse. Her hair was out of its usual summer ponytail, her bouncy curls falling across her shoulders. She never really wore makeup but she applied lipstick and decided that was enough. This was as party ready as she was ever going to get.

"Annabeth." Her stepbrother Bobby called to her from downstairs. "Some boy is here for you."

Once downstairs, Annabeth found her dad and Percy talking.

"Military science professor? That's so cool. My dad served in the military." Percy was saying.

"Oh, really? What branch?" Her dad asked.

"Navy." He caught Annabeth's eyes. "There she is." He gave her a smile.

"Hey, Percy. Are you ready to go?"

Her father gave her a stern look. "Don't stay out too late." Annabeth almost wanted to laugh. It was really weird to see her father acting, like, _fatherly._

"We won't."

"Don't worry Dr. Chase. I'll keep her out of trouble tonight," he said, winking at Annabeth. He held the door open for her. "After you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, stepping out into the warm night. She stopped when she saw the car parked in her driveway. "That's your car?"

"Uh, yeah."

In the driveway sat a gorgeous satin black G-wagen. Annabeth got in, admiring it. "It's so nice. I take it your minimum wage job didn't pay for this?"

Percy chuckled. "Nah. My dad's kinda rich. He's a marine biologist, owns this big company. He started it after he served in the military."

"That's so cool."

Percy shrugged, pulling out of the driveway. "Thing is, he's always on some business trip. I come here every summer to stay with him but I still never get to really hang out with him."

"Maybe he's just really busy."

"Still, I wish he made more time for me. I feel like I don't really know him, you know?"

"I know the feeling." Annabeth replied.

"Sorry, I'm ranting."

"It's fine." Annabeth said, and she meant it. She liked how easy it was talking to Percy. "So you guys both love the ocean. Are you going to be taking over the family business when you're older?"

"I think my dad has that expectation, but I kind of have this other dream." He glanced at Annabeth. "It's kinda dumb."

"What is it?"

"I've always wanted to own a ranch."

"A ranch?" Annabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. "No making fun!"

"I'm not." Annabeth started laughing. Percy joined in, looking mildly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't really imagine that."

Percy was smiling. "I love horses, ever since I was a little kid. I've always had this dream of living on a ranch with a bunch of them. Don't think it'll ever happen though. I'd miss the city too much. What about you, wise girl? Any wild dreams I should know about?"

"Umm well I wanted to be a doctor before I got into architecture."

Percy sighed. "Have you ever not been into boring things?"

"You've met my dad. My mom is an even bigger brainiac than him."

"I am so glad you're going to this party tonight. We're gonna teach you how to have fun. The Stoll brothers throw the best parties in town."

"Can't wait." Annabeth said unenthusiasticly.

"You don't have to, we're here." Annabeth could hear the music blaring from the car. There were so many cars that Percy had to park down the street from the house.

"The party is in full swing. Let's go in."


	7. Chapter 7

The Stoll brothers sure knew how to throw a party. Inside the huge house there were people everywhere, high school and college kids alike. Percy and Annabeth pushed through the crowd of people dancing and making out. Music blared from the speakers, making her eardrums hurt. The kitchen table was littered with snacks and a lot of alcohol. Annabeth felt so out of her element.

"Hey, Connor!" Percy greeted a brown haired guy who was noticeably drunk.

"Percccyyyy, my man," he slurred. "Whassup dude. I haven't seen you in forever. You got a new girl?" He gestured to Annabeth.

Percy shook his head. "Nah man, this is my friend Annabeth."

Annabeth waved sheepishly. "Hi."

"Percy!" Another guy came up to them. He looked almost exactly like Connor with the same curly brown hair and blue eyes. The only difference was that he was about an inch taller.

He gave Percy a fist bump. "Welcome to the party dude." He grinned and noticed Annabeth. "Who's the chick? Don't tell me you got tied down."

Percy laughed. "Travis, this is Annabeth. She's a friend."

"Hey Annabeth. Enjoy the party, booze is on us. Later dudes."

Travis and Connor stumbled off to attend to their party. Connor grabbed another can of beer which Annabeth didn't really think he needed.

"Your friends are, um..."

Percy grinned. "Connor and Travis are cool, a little wild tho." He gestured towards the table. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I don't drink."

"C'mon, at least try a shot."

He poured two shot glasses with vodka and handed her one. "You know you're curious. On the count of three."

Annabeth took the glass. She'd never tasted alcohol before but she had to admit she was curious. "Okay, count of three."

They counted together and Annabeth forced herself to swallow the liquid. She recoiled as it burned it's way down her throat.

"Eww. It tastes like nail polish remover."

"Hmm I've never tried nail polish remover before. You have some interesting drink choices, wise girl."

"Shut up."

Percy laughed. "You're right tho, it is gross. Reminds me why I stopped drinking." He took the shot glasses and set them on the table. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her towards the living room. "Come on, let's dance."

Annabeth tried to protest but Percy wasn't having it. He pulled them so they were right in the middle of the crowd and started dancing.

Annabeth stood there stubbornly. "I'm not dancing," she said in his ear.

He shrugged and continued dancing, and Annabeth had to admit that he looked good doing it. She realized that she was staring so she made her way out of the crowd. She settled on a chair and checked her phone, already over the party. She saw a text from Luke.

 _"Hey Annabeth, I'm missing you a lot rn. Wyd?"_

 _"I'm at a party rn. Long story."_ She replied _._

 _"A party? I thought you didn't really like them."_

 _"I don't. I met this guy, Percy, and he got me to come."_

 _"A guy? What, did you replace me already;)"_

 _"He's a friend. Just met him. I don't plan on replacing you any time soon."_

 _"I'm just joking, have fun. Text me when you get home, Okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

Annabeth looked up from her phone and scanned the crowd for Percy. She saw him at the same spot she left him, but he was dancing with a red headed girl.

Okay, so Annabeth knew that she had no right to be annoyed. After all, she had left Percy to dance alone so she couldn't really be mad that he was dancing with someone else. But dancing wasn't really the right word to call what he and the girl were doing. The girl was full on grinding on Percy, and he wasn't exactly being a saint either. They were dancing so provocatively that Annabeth got a little uncomfortable watching them.

The burning pit of jealousy in Annabeth's stomach wasn't helping anything so she went out onto the porch for some fresh air. Percy came to find her a couple minutes later.

"Hey, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. I was gonna introduce you to my friend Rachel but-"

"Can we go?" Annabeth asked curtly. She winced internally. She said it a little more bitterly than she had intended.

Percy frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel so good."

"Okay, i'll go get my keys". He disappeared inside the house and came back with the keys. They got into the car. Percy looked concerned. "Do you feel sick? Was it the vodka?"

Annabeth shrugged. She mentally kicked herself for the way she was acting, but she couldn't help being annoyed at him.

Percy drove her home, both of them not making conversation. She stole a glance at him to see if he had noticed her attitude, but his espression was emotionless.

Eventually Percy pulled to a stop in her driveway and turned. "Look, I'm sorry that I made you come to this party. I know it isn't really you're thing and all but-"

Annabeth forced a smile. "Percy, I had fun."

He grinned. "You did?"

"Yup. You're gonna have to show me how to dance one day."

"You got it. Have a good night, wise girl. I hope you feel better."

"Me too," she said, turning from him. "Night, Percy." She closed the door and made her way into her house. She went up to the bathroom and wiped the lipstick off. She sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. Had she really just gotten jealous over Percy dancing with some random girl?

"What are you doing, Annabeth." She muttered to herself.

She was catching feelings for Percy Jackson.

 **A/N: please review:)**


End file.
